1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of cases for cell phones, smart phones, electronic tablets and other personal electronic devices and more particularly to a case having an integral structure for hanging the case from a slatted vent such as an automobile air conditioning vent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, electronic tablets and other personal electronic devices are becoming highly sophisticated and employ numerous supplemental systems such as Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and mapping as well as other functional applications or “apps”. These devices are being used with greater frequency in automobiles or other locations where hands free operation is desired or required. Mechanical frames or holders have been created to support personal electronic devices from vehicle mirrors, dashboards or instrument panel. However, such devices tend to be complex and bulky. Most users employ a hard or soft shell protective cover or case for general protection of the phone or other electronic device.
It is therefore desirable to provide a personal electronic device protective cover with integral provisions for support from a vehicle dashboard which is simple and sleek.